Allison Argent
Allison Argent was a main character on the supernatural drama Teen Wolf. In the first season she begins to date recently turned werewolf Scott McCall to later in the season find out her family are werewolf hunters. She ends up dying in season 3B, getting stabbed through the heart by an Oni, sacrificing herself for her then-boyfriend Isaac Lahey (also her best friend Lydia Martin, who she went there to save). In her final moments she was saying she felt no pain and was in the arms of her "first love". MTV made an official memorial page after her death to honor her. She is referred multiple times in season 4, most respectively her name being a code for the Death Pool, Deputy Jordan Parrish talking about her to her father, Chris Argent and in the season finale when Chris said "she died saving her friends" to her were-jaguar aunt, Kate Argent. She was played by Crystal Reed. Crystal also portrayed Allison's ancestor Marie-Jeanne Valet in Season 5B Biography Early life Allison is the daughter of Chris and Victoria Argent, with them being hunters who moved constantly. The Argent family moving around was blamed on Chris's cover job of being a security consultant and licensed firearms dealer. In her youth, she was involved with extracurricular activities, becoming a gymnast and being trained in archery. She became a talented archer, being ranked in the nationally-ranked, and could have ascended to an elite level. She was also had other hobbies, such as painting, photography, and poetry, but her tendency to be a perfectionist made them hard to do. In her childhood, she was close to her aunt, Kate, but could rarely see her due to her parents moving. In addition, she wasn't close to her grandfather, Gerald, and saw him during the events of the series. As a result of moving around so much, she was held back a year, and was ashamed to admit that she was older than her classmates. Despite trying to hid these from her classmates, they would learn, and assumed that it was because she was pregnant or was on drugs. She also lived in Beacon Hills the longest, but before that, the longest was in San Francisco, California. Teen Wolf Abilities *'Intelligence:' Allison is highly intelligent, and is capable of manipulating others when necessary. She also had weapons knowledge, being able to use crossbows, longbows, guns, swords, daggers, and chained weapons. In addition, she has basic knowledge on mechanics, and was able to hot wire Aiden's motorcycle. *'Skilled Hunter:' Being a child of the Argent Family, she became an excellent hunter on her own. She is skilled on the migration patterns of animals, noticeably wolves, coyotes, foxes, and supernatural creatures. She was also able to lure a werewolf by leaving a trail blood, and putting into a trap. *'Expert Gymnast:' Allison became a expert gymnast for eight years, and demonstrated acrobat feats, and used her training during supernatural battles. *'Expert Markswoman:' Allison is an master archer, being trained around the age of eight. As of result, she was nationally-ranked, and could have ascended into the elite of competitions. She can shoot longbows, crossbows, and guns with pinpoint accuracy, and without effort. The only time her accuracy was effected was when she was resurrected, with the darkness around her heart causing her hands to tremor. *'Expert Combatant:' As part of the Argent Family and hunters, she is a skilled combatant. She was trained in close quarters combat and martial arts, allowing her to fight without the need of weapons. She was able to hold her own against emissary Marin Morrell, and an Oni demon. Thought trained to fight without weapons, she could use her bow as a makeshift staff in combat. *'Skilled Tactician:' Allison is a capable tactician, being able to organize missions for the Argent's and the McCall Pack. *'Medical Knowledge:' Allison is a skilled with first aid, being able to bandage up her father's wound, and heal Scott when wouldn't allow himself to. Gallery Allison-Argent-600x356.jpg Allison12.png Allison3B.png AllisonA.png Allison Argent.jpg AlllisonArgent.png TWAA.png AllisonArgent.png Scallison_e01.jpg 2_group.jpg|Allison with Scott, Stiles, and Erica. S3_Allison_smiling.jpg 3S_Allison_with_taser.jpg Allison-death.jpg|Allison's final moments before her death, being held by Scott. Trivia *After the death of her mother, she became the matriarch of the Argent Family. *There is a speculation that she has psychic powers, as she several dreams/hallucinations on her mother's death. Though possible, it was never answered due to her death. Category:Fighters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Loyal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Warriors Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teen Wolf Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Fallen Category:Revived Category:Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Villain Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Stalkers Category:Leaders